


Vode Ann

by UniverseBestPotato



Series: CODYWAN 2020 YALL [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody Sings, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseBestPotato/pseuds/UniverseBestPotato
Summary: Somehow Obi Wan is now a crying baby in the middle of a battleCody decides to sing a song to calm him.Song is title.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: CODYWAN 2020 YALL [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852339
Kudos: 76





	Vode Ann

**“Kote!”**

**“Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an.”**

In the middle of all the battle noise, a calm yet strong voice could be heard in the side lines. A clone, without a helmet, showing a scar across one of his eyes; sings to the distressed, brown clothed bundle in his arms.

**“Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an.”**

**“Bal kote, darasuum kote,”**

Cody is hiding behind ship debris while rocking the child, always looking at the bundle.

**“Jorso'ran kando a tome.”**

**“Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an.”**

The teary eyed adiik, with eyes the colour of the lightsabre in Cody’s belt, stops crying to stare at Cody as he sings his mother tongue.

**“Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an.”**

**“Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an.”**

Cody moves him thumb to wipe away the excess tears, then pats the small amount of auburn hair.

**“Bal...”**

The child smiles.

**“Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.”**

**“Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.”**

Cody continues, at a slower pace than how the song is meant to be. Adiik yawns, despite the battle going on behind them.

**“Aruetyc talyc runi'la solus cet o'r.”**

**“Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.”**

A blast, too close to Cody’s comfort, echoes in the field behind him. The child does not stir.

**“Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.”**

**“Aruetyc talyc runi'la trattok'o.”**

As Cody begins quiet down, so does the battle. We have won.

**“Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an!”**

Cody looks down at the sleeping child and kisses their head.

“Goodnight, cyar'ika.” Cody whispers as he stands to find another Jedi to help him

‘I’ll bring you back, my jetii, my Obi Wan.”


End file.
